


the game is yours

by exexlovers (orphan_account)



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Bottom Whizzer Brown, Hair-pulling, M/M, Praise Kink, Sassy Whizzer Brown, Smut, whizzer is really whiny and bratty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 10:46:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19332997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/exexlovers
Summary: 'marvin removed a hand from whizzer’s hair and trailed his fingers underneath the fabric, just barely skating across his toned back. whizzer shivered again, his gelled hair scattering over his forehead.'⤷ marvin is a sadistic, stubborn top. whizzer just wants to get off.





	the game is yours

Lust did something to a person. It took over their mind, giving a similar feeling to drunkenness. Feet stumbled on their own and mouths pressed at blooming love-bites, and hands pushed against hips.

Marvin wasn't drunk on alcohol, but was rather incessantly drunk on lust. His mouth was at Whizzer's collarbone and his fingers tangled through caramel strands of hair.

Whizzer shivered in arousal, squeaking around a moan. "If you keep pulling my hair like that, I'm gonna cum." He adjusted his position against the wall.

"Love, we've just started." Marvin relaxed his fingers slightly, wanting to extend the time they had like this.

" _You've_ just started." Whizzer corrected, brushing his hand across Marvin's waist, exposed between his t-shirt and flannel pajama pants. "I've been thinking about you all day."

"Mm, have you? Naughty." He grinned and tugged gently at Whizzer's hair.

“Ah! Marv, stop.” Whizzer’s breath trembled. He rolled his hips towards his lover in desperation, screwing his eyes shut. “Please.” he whispered.  


Marvin took his lower lip between his teeth. He absently wondered what he had done to deserve being encompassed by such beauty. His eyes fluttered across Whizzer’s body, across the well-loved pink pajama top hanging off of his wide shoulders. Marvin removed a hand from Whizzer’s hair and trailed his fingers underneath the fabric, just barely skating across his toned back. Whizzer shivered again, his gelled hair scattering over his forehead.

Eyes still closed, Whizzer whined in frustration. “Pull my hair again.” His nails clung against Marvin’s waist as he squirmed against the teasing. “Marvin.” A breathy sigh exited his mouth.

“Hm? What’s that?” Marvin smirked, rubbing his thumb over Whizzer’s hip bone.

“Pull my hair again. Please.”

Marvin circled his fingertips through Whizzer’s hair before pulling it tightly. Whizzer moaned, fighting against his boyfriend’s restraining hands.

“ _Marvin._ How long are you going to make me suffer?”

“Open your eyes, Whiz.” Marvin watched as hazelnut eyes became visible under Whizzer’s fluttering eyelids. He sighed dreamily. “You’re so pretty. So so pretty.” he pressed his lips to Whizzer’s neck, constellations of crimson and violet following his path. Unfading statements that Whizzer was his. “You’re mine.”

Whizzer gasped as Marvin’s teeth nipped at his collarbone. “Marvin, come on. Do you want me to cum _here_ or in bed? Make a decision.” He cried out as Marvin pulled hard at his hair.

“Don’t talk to me like that. Who’s in charge here?”

“You. You’re in charge, Marvin.” Whizzer’s gaze was trained upwards, his cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

“Thank you. We were getting there. Be patient, my love.” Marvin gently squeezed Whizzer’s ass before hooking his hands under Whizzer’s thighs and over his hips. Whizzer stumbled, locking his arms around Marvin’s neck. Lust blew out his pupils, desperate and dizzy. Marvin carried him to their bedroom, gently letting him down on the clean bed. He slid off Whizzer’s pink top, leaving only his boxers.

Whizzer closed his eyes again. No doubt he was imagining what it might feel like when Marvin started fucking him. Marvin kneeled in between Whizzer’s legs, lightly running his pointer finger over the elastic waistband. Whizzer let out a shaky moan. The fabric was discarded, left somewhere on the floor.

Marvin leaned forward, kissing Whizzer’s face like there was no tomorrow, then trailing down his chest. “I love you, Whizzer. I love you so much.”

Whizzer opened his eyes to look at Marvin. He pouted, following the spring of Marvin’s curls with his eyes. “I love you too, Marvin. Please touch me.”

Marvin raised his eyebrows but obliged, tracing careful fingers over Whizzer’s dick. Whizzer’s eyes rolled in the back of his head at Marvin’s touch. Marvin got a twisted sense of pleasure from extended, sadistic foreplay. He ran his eyes down Whizzer’s body, from the strands of hair sticking to his forehead, to his sex-crazed eyes, to his parted lips and down his muscular body. He began to stroke Whizzer, slowly, torturously. Whizzer bucked into Marvin’s hand, trying to initiate a faster pace. Marvin pressed down on Whizzer’s hips with his free hand.

“Would acting out get you what you wanted as a child?” Marvin leaned forward again, kissing Whizzer’s swollen lips. He moaned into Marvin’s mouth as his hand sped up. “Don’t push your luck, it won’t always work with me.”

Marvin’s act of dominance began to crumble as he watched Whizzer squirm and moan underneath him. He dropped his hand, hearing Whizzer groan in frustration and then gasp as Marvin forced him to flip over onto his knees. Marvin ran his nails over Whizzer’s back, grinning when the younger shivered again.

He entered Whizzer carefully, his thrusts still painfully slow. Whizzer clutched the bedsheets as if they were lifelines, grunting with each thrust.

“Marvin.” Whizzer whined, rocking against Marvin’s hips. “Faster, please. You have no idea how desperate I am. If you go faster, I'll do anything you want next time. _Anything,_ Marv.”

“That’s your job anyway.” Marvin replied, but picked up his pace. Whizzer moaned shakily, shutting his eyes. “You’re a goddamn pornstar, Whiz.” Marvin gripped Whizzer’s waist, fucking into him faster as he neared his high. “You’re so needy. So needy for me.” he marvelled at how long Whizzer was lasting after so much foreplay. His breath hitched every time Marvin slammed into him.

“Don’t stop. Please don’t stop. I’m so fucking close.” Whizzer rocked against Marvin, swearing under his breath.

Marvin’s hips stuttered, his thrusts becoming more erratic as he got closer. “Fuck, Whizzer. You’re so beautiful. Doing so well for me. Good, good, good.”

Whizzer groaned in pleasure at the praise, sending Marvin over the edge. Whizzer wasn’t far to follow, collapsing on the bed and smiling as Marvin leaned beside him. Marvin ran his hand gently through Whizzer’s hair, leading the wayward strands back into their structure.

“So beautiful.” Marvin continued, caressing Whizzer’s cheek.

Whizzer opened his eyes, cracking a smile. “I know. Thank you.” he giggled. Marvin kissed his forehead, rolling over to resume his position as the little spoon. “Sweet dreams.” Whizzer whispered, toying with Marvin’s curls.

Marvin hummed. “Goodnight.” he sighed, snuggling closer to his boyfriend.

“Goodnight, Marv. I love you.”


End file.
